


Long Gone

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Keith, I won't say anything else other than "whoops", It's literally super short okay, M/M, The other Paladins are here too, but yes please heed the Graphic Violence tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: A monster.A traitor.A demon.A murderer.Keith is grief-stained and hate-stained, and if it weren't for his own DNA, then he'd still have a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, vague summaries are vague. Anyhoo, this is super short but painful, and I'm so sorry boys.  
> Also, color metaphors out the wazoo.  
> (Again, please heed the tags! If blood is not your thing, please don't read this!)
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are always appreciated!

Lance walked from hall to endless hall in attempt to find where the Galra had taken Keith, the gray walls blurring together in dizzying streak.

 

Eventually, he found the door stamped with the numbers he had been given by Pidge, which they had obtained by hacking the prison system: 741163.

 

Punching open the control panel in relief, the door slid smoothly open to reveal only a room swallowed by darkness, a small noise rumbling from the far corner.

 

Confused, Lance gently called Keith's name, searching for his friend, only to have that odd rumbling noise get louder in response.

 

His eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

 

It was... growling?

 

He hesitantly stepped in, guarding himself.

 

Again, Lance called his name, and he saw a figure in the corner snap towards his direction, stepping into the light just enough for Lance to see.

 

His eyes snapped open wide in fear.

 

The last thing that came out of Lance's mouth was a scream of terror punctuated by his partner's name as Keith lunged at him with a predatory snarl, all dripping fangs, bared claws, molten eyes of yellow, and the tell-tale matted purple fur and ears of a monstrous Galra.

 

The Red Paladin was far gone, and brought his teammate down with him.

 

Lance's scream echoed down the hall.

 

(When the rest of the team came after Lance didn't show up with Keith, they were greeted by the sound of wretched sobs that wrenched the heart, and were greeted by a horrific sight:

The walls and floor were painted red, and Keith was kneeled over a figure, hands covering his face as he cried. 

His hands were red.

His mouth dripped red.

His clothes were stained red.

Lance's chest was painted red, ripped open with ribs broken and snapped, devoid of the heart Keith had been trying so desperately to win over.

Lance's face was slashed in red in deep marks that cut to the bone.

Lance's eyes were blue, and they stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

As they slowly neared the mess upon them, Keith stiffened and slid his hands away from his eyes, all yellow and tear-filled. Seeing it was his team, he rocketed away in fear, pressing himself against the opposite wall and whispered one thing:

"Please. Kill me.")

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry boys...


End file.
